I found You
by Yhkamy
Summary: Post Valentine treat! Rukia wonders about his obsession in his guitar...We all know Ichigo had a trouble in expressing himself, so why not put it in a song... plus a closed door.


**A/N**: A post Valentine treat to all!Hope you like this one. Slightly fluff R/R...hope You enJoy!!

**Summary**: _Rukia wonders about his obsession in his guitar...We both know Ichigo had a trouble in expressing himself, so why not put it in a song... plus a closed door._

_

* * *

  
_

**I Found You**

_by YHKAMY_

**

* * *

  
**

It's around the wee hours when Ichigo and I finished those abominations. One dance is all I need to take the last hollow charging at me… smirking, I slid my zanpakuto back in its sheathe.

"Let's go home, Rukia." Ichigo swung his zanpakuto down the ground, pulling off some bandages from its unprotected hilt, and wrapping them around his right forearm… effectively stopping the hemorrhagic flow. I rolled my eyes with his apparent attempt. Sure he managed to stop the bleeding, but with that alone, it'll just resurface once he returns back in his body.

"Geez, stop pretendin' you don't need any help. All you had to do is ask." I scoffed, taking his arm with me. I put my concentration on the task, the light glow emitting from my hands as I focused my energy healing his wound. "There, that'll do."

I don't know what made me look at him, but I just did… and he's lookin' back with this genuine smile. Of course, I was taken aback! But since I don't know how to respond to that, I just let myself smile for him. And something I've never allowed myself to notice before took me by surprise. He blushed and looked away!

"Uh—thanks, I guess." He grinned as he stared back. "Now, let's get some sleep."

I nodded in reply, as we both took off to the direction of his house.

None of us said anything along the way. The silence is comfortable, and we both let ourselves be engulfed with the accompanying serenity of the night.

* * *

I woke up at ten in the morning… I looked around. Both Yuzu and Karin aren't on their respective beds. Knowing it's Saturday, I brushed my teeth and took a wash cloth from the closet, damping it with cool water and freshening my face up. It should be a beautiful day, I reckon. Assuming that Ichigo's up, I went across the hallway. Usually, I set foot in his cozy little room without knocking or anything, but like I said, it should be a beautiful day: _birds are chirping, the smell of pancakes cooking, and Ichigo's strumming his guitar—ah fuck!_

There he goes again, back strumming on his guitar. Ever since he had its strings changed, he non-stop ogled on it, spending time strumming with unheard tune, then stopped if he senses someone on his door---which is what he did just now…honestly!

"Ichigo" I started as I enter his room. He _freakin_' scowled at me, annoyed that I disturbed his newly discovered hobby. "You doin' anything this afternoon? I planned on going out with the gang for some ice cream, Mizuiro-san's treat. Wanna come?" If anything, his scowl deepened. Ever since Mizuiro learned about my real age, he became a leech. But I never paid attention to him, since obviously for some unknown reason, Ichigo's been dissociating himself from everyone, including _me_.

He just shrugged. "I don't mind, but we have to get back early so I can play my guitar."

_What is it about guitar that is sooooo addicting?_ "Alright, I'll be heading down. You know, breakfast cannot wait." He simply nodded and resumed playing when he knew I was out of earshot. _Boys_…

* * *

Ice cream will always be welcomed… I took strawberry flavored ice cream, Ichigo had chocolate. Anyway, we enjoyed our treats, when Mizuiro—and Keigo took both their places on each of my side…suddenly, pushing Ichigo away from the spot.

"Kuchiki-san, I would love to take you for a stroll in this park…just the two of us." Mizuiro started as he stared at me with all the innocence in the world reflecting on his face. I mentally shuddered. Keigo, not to be outdone dramatically sobbed "Kuchiki-san already knew her way around this park! You just want her for yourself you backstabbing fiend!!!" Ishida sighed, pushing his glasses on, truly exasperated. Inoue, Tatsuki and Chad sweatdropped at the scene unfolding.

"I guess that's the whole point, Asano-san." Mizuiro nonchalantly replied. (Keigo sobbed in the background yelling "What's with the formality again?!?")

"Then I guess you wouldn't want mini Mt. Fuji to erupt, eh." Thank goodness Ichigo interrupted, wait--- did he just said **_mini_**??!

I ground my teeth "Ichigo--"

"Rukia, we're leaving." He roughly took my hand and led me away from the group. Behind us, I swore I heard Mizuiro and Keigo howling like ladies with PMS and blaming each other.

* * *

Well, we got home, and there's Ichigo with his prized possession, strumming it again...and again. I dragged myself in the girls' room, suddenly tired. I don't know how long I was out but I slept and woke up in the middle of the night. _No hollow? Good!_

I couldn't sleep after that long nap so I trudged towards Ichigo's room and made myself comfortable in my makeshift bed(his closet). I didn't notice anything out of ordinary that I went straight to pulling out some mangas stashed under a folded bedding, and a flashlight I usually keep inside the closet in case I want to read. Then I felt his reiatsu coming through the window and he landed softly on the floor. I stilled for a moment, waiting for his move. What I heard next made me roll my eyes in a three hundred and sixty degrees... he's playing that dumb guitar AGAIN!!!

He coughed and cleared his voice before he sang.

"**_Baby, baby,_**

**_when first we met_**

**_I knew in this heart of mine_**"

_Interesting_, he has a great voice, although a bit rough on the edges, maybe because he isn't used to it or... he just woke up with a dry throat. I didn't move for fear he would know that I'm in his closet... so I lightly pressed my ear on the wooden door and tried to strain it for more.

"_**That you were someone I couldn't forget.**_

_**I said right,**_

_**and abide my time**_"

I can't help but snicker...which led to stifled laughter. I don't care if Ichigo stopped midway his singing but he's being cheesy!!! And this is so rare to pass up. I slid the door open, still on top of his clothes and bedding, and what greeted me was his face sporting an angry scowl, while he sat on his bed, guitar at hand. I struggled from any laughter bubbling in my throat, only what came out was a squeak.

"Rukia" He growled my name, annoyance is definitely clear that his reatsu sent a good wave to emphasize his mood. I choked on my saliva.

"Ichigo!"

"Close the damn closet." He said, eyes hidden from view. I just stared, confused. "Eh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He's definitely in no mood to play banter with me, so I just do exactly as he said. I thought he would sleep under the covers of his bed, embarrassed that he was caught like this.

"Rukia"

"What?"

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"**_Spent my life looking_**

**_for that somebody_**

**_to make me feel like new_**

**_Now you tell me that you want to leave me_**

**_But darling, I just can't let you_**"

Then his guitar played a non-lyric melody... come to think of it...

It is really nice.

"Rukia" Again with his questioning tone, I guess he's wondering if I already slept or anything, but I answered right away.

"Yeah?"

"_**Now that I found you**_

_**I built my world around you**_"

My eyes grew at this, and something in my chest, feels like a galloping horse--- strange description but that's how I feel! Palpitation is an understatement, more like a heart hammering out of my chest. And I know blood is rushing on my face, but I can't help it! I gulped as I listened more.

"_**I need you so, baby even though**_

_**You don't need me now**_"

He stopped strumming and moved to open the closet. I stared wide-eyed at him, his amber eyes all warm and full of tangled emotions.

He smiled "Just to know if you're still with me." I blushed at the intensity of his gaze, opening my mouth to say something, but he closed the door again. He leaned on it and picked up from where he left.

"_**Baby, now that I've found you**_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**I built my world around you**_

_**I need you so**_

_**Baby even though**_

_**You don't need me... you don't need me**_"

At the last strum, he whispered "_**No...no**_"

* * *

"Rukia" My ears perked at the sound of my name, shifting slightly as I rested my back against the wooden wall.

"Yeah?"

"I mean it."

"Wow, that's ---quite awkward." I replied, crossing my arms at that. "Seeing you shut the door at my face , I can't help but doubt your sincerity."

"But that's the only way I can express myself." He said above whisper. _No interruptions...without messing around and ruining everything_...I smiled at that afterthought, picturing him pouting like a child.

"Yeah, I know... and Ichigo?" I berated myself for doing this, but it has to be done.

"What is it, Rukia?" His voice a little subdued on the other side. I tugged hard on the door, that he was forced to pull himself away from it. He softly padded across the room and sat on his bed. I followed through, picking his guitar from where he left it and handed it to him. "Play it again."

"What?" Ichigo looked at me, probably thinking I'd lost it.

"You heard me. _Do I have to repeat myself_?" I mimicked his line a while ago. Ichigo only grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "But this time, I'm right here in front of you...no more closed doors."

I gave him a smug grin, _my own thumbs up_. He smiled warmly, whispering "_no more_"; his eyes showing all the love the world can offer. Before plucking a note, he asked "Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I found you, I won't let you go."

I smiled, glowingly. "You'd better."

It may sound from an epic _cheesy _movie, but you bet I won't let you go either.

* * *

_**Owari (^^,)  
**_

_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: the song's entitled "Now that I found you" by Allison Krauss...sorry I forgot to include it in here. T_T  
_


End file.
